The New Kid
by bookguy
Summary: Mason doesn't know where he's going all he knows is that there's a camp and its safe.  Follow Mason as he tries to run away from his past and deal with being the New Kid.
1. Running Away

**This is my first post for a Percy Jackson fiction and I'm kinda split two ideas but ill save them for the end now read on.**

**Disclaimer: You: Are you Rick Riordan.**

**Me: No I'm bookguy**

**You: But your avatars a comic book character and you posted a thing for a game**

**Me:... you gonna read or not**

Chapter 1

The wind buffeted the long luscious grass of the meadow making the grass spin and twirl uncontrollably, the beautiful moon was at its full and illuminating the scene below.

A lone field mouse nibbled on a poppy seed, its whiskers sensing movement not far away but just moved under a small leaf and nibbled on its food.

The mouse looked up at the moon, the great big rock reflecting in its big round eyes, making its fur go a ghostly white but this sudden sight was short lived as a large boot came crashing down near it.

Mason wasn't sure if he'd killed it, he'd hit one of its front legs but that would only slow it down slightly, he tightened his grip on his duro as he ran along the meadow, catching the shocked squeak of a mouse somewhere as his boots hit the grass.

Mason had been running from this thing ever since he reached New York, he'd noticed it in the dark corners and alley ways but couldn't use his duro, a 7ft long spear with a celestial bronze head and butt spike, in New York without being sent to prison again.

He'd thought he lost the creature when he'd "borrowed" a Harley from some guy at a diner but it must have tracked him, he'd run out of fuel a mile back and the fastest way to where he was going was across this meadow and over that country road.

It was only a good 10 minute sprint in front of him but he'd been going on adrenaline the entire run and was just managing a slow jog. He looked like he'd been through hell, which was technically true, he's usually short ratty blonde curly hair was now clumpy and covered in dirt and blood, his white skin was covered with cuts and bruises and his hazel eyes where blood shot with black bags under his eyes.

He's clothes were covered in filth, he wore a green T-shirt with the sign for weed on it he stole from a hippie concert, black jeans with dirt and holes on the knees, black combat boots and he's black jacket he got from a friend but that's another story.

The grass behind him rustled and he span around and went into a crouched stance raising he's spear and pointing the head at where the sound came from, sweat began going down his face becoming cold in the night air, he's breaths became pants as he realized how out of breath he was but held he's breath as he saw to big red eyes breaking through the darkness of the night.

The creature came out, its big black fur ragged and shaggy but didn't seem to bother the creature in the slightest as he crawled out baring its sharp and bloody teeth, he'd fought these creatures before but none as big as this one, who reached the size of a mountain lion. Mason remembered the name. Hell-Hound.

It began circling him looking for a opening in he's already weakening defense, he knew he couldn't fight this thing he could barely hold onto he's duro and he could barely keep his legs from collapsing.

Mason looked back at the road for a split second only a few feet away, so near to it and yet here he was sitting in a meadow being circled by a bloody Hell-Hound about to be killed. Then he heard a roaring sound from behind him, he chanced a look back and saw a white van coming down the road which gave him an idea if not a risky one. He turned around facing the Hell-Hound staring daggers at each other and tightening he's grip on the worn out wood of the duro and charged the monster bringing the head of it up and yelled a war cry as the spear plunged into the monsters shoulder and twisted. The monster howled in pain and raised its right paw its claws catching the moon light and bringing it down across he's chest.

Mason yelled in pain as the glistening black claws sunk into he's weed jumper and into he's skin, blood smearing the T-shirt and chest he collapsed onto the floor he's chest going up and down frantically, he could feel the Hell-Hound near him and closed his eyes waiting for the monster to finish him off, to feel the cold embrace of death, to finally pay for the things he did but there was still so many things left undone television, internet don't even get me started on girls he thought.

But death never came, raising he's swimming head he looked up to see the Hell-Hound on the floor crawling towards him, the spear was embedded in his shoulder, how he didn't burst into dust I don't know maybe because of its size he thought. The monster could walk but it kept falling and stumbling over, Mason turned around and looked up the road the van was still a bit away if he moved now he could make it holding on to he's burning chest he stumbled forward towards the road.

The Hell-Hound noticed this and began stumbling forwards as well refusing to let its prey slip away but Mason just kept walking, its exactly what he wanted it to do.

He looked up the road and saw the van it wasn't far now he had to hurry, he finally took his first step on the road relief flooded through him but it wasn't over yet he turned around to find the Hell-Hound right behind him it sprang forward and pinned him to the ground, Mason screamed in pain as the monsters giant paw pinned him down, the monsters opened its huge mouth its hot musky breath hitting him pure in the face making it nearly impossible to breath, he looked at the duro still stuck in the monsters shoulder he reached up grabbing the spiked butt end snapping it off then turning to the monster and smashing it across its big ugly face, stunning it and giving enough time to get up and look to the left then jumping to the other side of the road as a pure white van smashed into the Hell-Hound turning it instantly into dust. Mason didn't know if it would kill the Hell-Hound when he'd planned it but the van must have deepened the spear head, when he looked at the duro it had been shattered to pieces across the road.

When he looked at the van he saw two people get out, he couldn't make them out much but one was a girl with long black hair and a orange shirt and some guy with a bunch of round white holes allover his body "What did we hit?" the girl asked the big guy, he just shrugged then nudged the girl pointing to Mason "Oh my god!" she yelled rushing over to me looking over my wounds, she was nearer now and he could make out her weird amber eyes "Are you okay."she asked him, he's head just collapsed on the road and looked at the van on the side was the weirdest name Delphi Strawberry Service.

The girl turned to the big guy "We gotta get him to camp."she said, Mason sighed they were from camp, he was gonna make it and with that weight of his shoulder he passed out.

**Alright thanks for reading, the two ideas I'm split between are a fiction where he is in Percy's world and goes through the books or a all OC one review I crave your opinion.**

**Also sorry so short PEACE!**


	2. New Toys

**I've decided to go with him being in a all Ocs and I could use some from people.**

**And changing it to first person**

Chapter 2

Its must be a dream I thought as I stood up, I was surrounded by a clear white mist. I couldn't feel it, then again I couldn't feel anything.

Suddenly out of the mist came a girl covered in a pure blood red cloak, I stared at her and through the cloak I could see a pair of dark brown eyes and I'm sure if I could feel anything my skin would be crawling and my heart would skip a beat.

She began stalking towards me, I tried to back away but I was held by the mist. She was gonna end me, finish me like she should have done in Maine but she didn't her right hand touched my cheek and I could feel it and the next thing I felt was her lip's on mine.

I woke up to the delicious smell of ripe summer strawberries, the feel of soft bushes and the giggling of annoying girls.

What you gotta understand is that I don't think all girls are annoying, its just that I just ran across the country, survived giant Hell-Hounds and just been kissed by my mortal enemy.

So having to wake up to girls giggling is pretty annoying. I tried standing up and instantly collapsed on my face earning a collective gasp from some girls and a laugh from some others.

I rolled onto my back and looked at my body, my weed top was torn, my jeans were torn from the knees making them look like punk shorts but my coat had come out unscathed my boots were muddy and filthy.

I couldn't see my face but I assumed it was just as bad but the thing that shocked me was that all the cuts and claw marks had disappeared.

"Good to see your awake." I heard someone say behind me, I turned around to find a girl around my age with short blonde hair, emerald eyes and a slim figure (Not that I was paying any attention.) she was wearing blue shorts and a orange t-shirt with the words "Camp Half Blood" on it and I sighed "I'm in Camp." I said, the girl looked at me and smiled "So you've heard of us."she sighed kneeling down beside me making a group of girls at the other end of the field whistle and snigger.

"Idiots."she hissed, "So anyway what do you know about camp?"she asked me, whilst flipping of the girls "It's a safe place for half bloods and there's food."he said.

She laughed "My names Kelly daughter of Apollo." she stated, I raked my brain for what Apollo was about "Is he the medicine god." I asked, she nodded "Among other things yes." she answered, plucking off a strawberry from a bush and began eating it.

"Want one?"she asked "Sure." I answered, plucking one of and stuffing it in my mouth realizing how hungry I was.

The taste was magical, literally and even when I was finished I could still taste the juices.

"Hey you can't eat those." yelled a girl who was tending to the strawberries a bit away, "Sorry Katie."said Kelly.

We sat there for a while Kelly continuing to tell me about camp, I just remained silent taking in the information until she mentioned the infirmary.

"What happened once I passed out on the road." I asked a bit curious.

"Well are strawberry van found you near the road and then they woke me up and tried to get you to the infirmary but you were bleeding to badly and this was as close as we could get you." she answered

"And how did you heal my wounds." I asked "Nectar that stuffs amazing."she answered "But don't drink to much or you'll burn up."she said "You mean chest pains?" "No I mean incinerate."she said, I thought she was joking "Seriously!" I yelled "Drink of the gods strong stuff."

"Do you know your godly parents?"she asked me "No." I answered "Well how about your mortal parents."

I stared up at the sky my face tense "You mind if we stop talking about it now?" I asked unwanted memories seeping into my head.

She gave me a concerned look "Okay." she answered.

Suddenly a horn blew in the distance and the girls and some people with goats legs I think there called Satyr's headed towards the north.

Kelly stood up as well "Wheres everyone going?" I asked her, she turned around and stared down at me "The mess hall, its were we go to eat." she answered "You should come, I think Chiron wants to meet you." she said.

She'd told me about Chiron saying he was a normal man from the top and a pure white stallion from the bottom.

"Nah thanks ill stay here." I said stretching out and yawning feeling comfortable on my little patch o dirt.

"Okay just go to the Cabin eleven before it gets too dark." she said waving goodbye as she jogged to the mess hall.

I looked around the strawberry fields, id only been here a while but I couldn't believe this place was so silent and empty.

I stood up and wiped the dirt of the back of my coat, I began heading up towards the forest hoping to find a quite cave or tree to rest in. As I walked up I passed the a stables full of horses of many different colors but some surprised me with wings.

I looked at them for a second fascinated by there ginormous wings and manes, I walked over to a one with a gray fur with white blotches, I stared into its deep dark eyes, it neighed and struggled away from me, stopping its hooves against the already stomped dirt, beating its wings sending me flying backwards onto the floor.

"Fine I get it you hate me!" I yelled at the horse, I stood up and read a name tag carved into the horses stable.

"Shroud." I said, I then walked out of the stables wiping the hay out o my curly hair, and looked towards something that looked like a big shed, when I walked up to it and opened the door I found rack upon rack of ancient Greek weapons that should have been a museum if they didn't look new and clean.

I walked into the shed looking at things to simple bronze swords to what looked like a remote control bronze dog.

My gaze lingered on a 11 ft long spear, I picked it off the rack and held it in my still sore hands twisting it around and trying out simple thrusting and jabbing techniques. When I looked at the bronze spear head I found a name tag, I looked at the name it said Xyston, it took both my hands to hold it up but it felt good and strong it was probably used by cavalry men.

Underneath the name tag was a note it said "Used by Alexander the Great. Half of for Half Bloods."

I didn't know anything about Alexander the Great but he had a Great taste in weapons.

When I looked around some more I found something else that cached my eye, a sky blue bag with a golden rim, on it it read "The Hermes stash-er hide whatever you want whenever you want." I grabbed it of the shelf and looked in side when I looked there was nothing.

"So what do you do?" I said, I looked on the shelf and found a slim triangular dagger and placed it in the bag.

I looked around the room making sure no one was seeing me do anything and looked back at the open bag to find the dagger gone, I was shocked and tipped the bag over and shook it to see if anything was there and nothing came out.

I began thinking of the dagger its bronze triangular blade and the leather hilt, where could it have gone.

Suddenly the dagger shot out of the bag and hit the ceiling embedding itself in it.

I reached up and wrenched the dagger out placing it in the bag I turned away for a second and it was gone, I then grabbed the Xyston and put it into the bag all of the spear disappearing inside.

I smiled and left the shed walking towards the forest, I took my first step onto the luscious green grass and continued walking till I came to a stream.

I bent down and splashed my face with the crystal clear water, I stared at my reflection in the water my curly hair was clean now and returned to its normal blonde color, my hazel eyes were no longer blood shot and my skin was no longer dirty and I think an old zit I had was missing.

That nectar stuffs great.

I looked up and around the trees looking for a place to crash till I found a large branch at the top of a pine tree.

I began climbing up the tree till, I reached the branch I sat my back down and rested my head on the magic bag, even though there were sounds from the trees and bushes, even though the branch was uncomfortable and felt weird I still fell asleep on the spot.


End file.
